The End
by KitsuneAlexandra
Summary: Harry is dead on the inside. He want to complete his death, to make it both soul(which is already dead) and body. He write two letters, one to Ron and Hermione, and one to the one he loves. Will anyone get to him in time to save him? Disclaimer: I do not


The End Harry's P.O.V.  
  
I gazed out of the window. It was raining again. The rain reminded me of my life. Everyone thinks I am perfect, that I get whatever I want. That isn't true.  
  
Over the summer my uncle beats me. He has been doing that since I was nine. Sad, huh? That's not the worst bit. Ron and Hermione don't even know the rest. The worst thing is that, during the summer after I went to Hogwarts, the summer when I turned twelve, he raped me. And he has done it every birthday since.  
  
Not only does my life at the Dursley's suck, my life at Hogwarts isn't that much better. Yeah, I have my friends, but Seamus, my ex-friend, has taken to hurting me as badly as my uncle. He tried to take my virginity, my innocence, but I don't have it anymore. I haven't had it in a long time. So he did what he could to take whatever was left. But that is besides the point.  
  
The one thing that I want, or person, rather, hates me. He always has, ever since I chose Ron over him. That's right. I love Draco bloody Malfoy. I can only imagine what Ron would do if he knew. Probably beat me too.  
  
Draco is everything I can never hope to be. He is perfect. I only wish he could love me back...but I know that isn't possible.  
  
Maybe I should end it all right now. I mean, Ron and Hermione will be sad, but no one else. Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix have just been using me, I know that now. And Voldemort won't care. Hell, he'll be happy to see me dead. Then he can take over the whole ing world. So you know what? I am going to end it, now.  
  
Regular P.O.V.  
  
Harry pulled a knife out of the drawer in his desk. He also pulled out two pieces of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He dipped the quill into the ink, and started writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He took the letters to the Owlry. He gave one letter to Hedwig, his owl, and the other to a school owl.  
  
"Go now. Take them and fly to the person on the envelope," he whispered. Hedwig took off, but the school owl just blinked at him. Harry sighed. "Take the letter to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
He turned away as the owl flew into the raining night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione heard a tapping on the window, and stood up to let the rain-soaked owl in. It stuck it's leg out to her, and as soon as she took it off, it flew back outside.  
  
"I wonder who it's from. Oh, look Ron! It's addressed to both of us!" she cried. She sat back down next to her boyfriend and opened the letter.  
  
~Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I am sorry that it has come to this. My life is completely horrid, and I cannot bear to live anymore. I know that I am deserting the people who need me, and that almost made me reconsider. But I know I cannot help them in the state I am in. I am no good to anyone anymore, as much as it pains me to say it. There are reasons that I am doing what I am going to do.  
  
You know how Vernon beats me? Well, what you do not know is that, the day I turned twelve, he raped me. And he did it again on my thirteenth birthday, and my fourteenth, and my fifteenth, and my sixteenth. If I am still alive (which I won't be) when I turn seventeen, you can bet that he will do it again.  
  
Oh, yes. Seamus. Well...he hurts me too. He wanted my 'innocence' when we were in third year, but I had none left. So he took what he could get. He has done so over twenty times. I stopped counting.  
  
And then there is Draco Malfoy. No, he does not hurt me. Not intentionally, anyway. I know you hate him, Ron, but I fell in love with him long ago. But he could never want me, I am impure. I mean nothing. I have sent him a letter, somewhat like this, telling him how much I care, and good-bye.  
  
So I guess this is good-bye to you, too. I love you guys. Ron, I want you to have my Invisibility Cloak. I want Hermione to have the Map, though. This way, you two have to stay together. So Ron can use the cloak, but Hermione has all the passwords. Yes, the Map gives the passwords to other Common Rooms, not to mention Prefect Rooms and Bathrooms.  
  
Have a great life, you two. And for God's sake, start dating already! You two both like each other, and both of you have come to me for help. So just start kissing already!  
  
Love, Your Friend, Harry James Potter~  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Tears ran down both of their faces.  
  
"I never knew..." Hermione cried. Ron hugged her.  
  
"Neither did I. But come now. We must try to stop him." Ron said. Hermione nodded. She stood, and they ran to the Boy's Dormitory. Ron looked through Harry's trunk, and found the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"Let me try. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map opened.  
  
But Harry was already dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was walking back to Slytherin Common Room when an owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder. He recognized the owl as Harry's, and blinked. 'Harry is sending me a letter? Yay!' he thought. Little did he know what the letter contained.  
  
He thanked the owl and tore open the letter.  
  
~Dear Draco,  
  
Please do not tear this letter up. I know you hate me, but what I have to say is very important.  
  
Well, first thing first. I love you. Now that I have that out of my system, I have something to tell you. Besides what I already have.  
  
I am dying. I have been for a long time. Not physically, mind you, but emotionally. I am sick of life, and so, tonight, I shall end mine. There are many reasons for this, but none of which you would care about, or understand. However, I shall write them. Just in case you care. If not, then stop here. If you don't care, I don't want you to know. It will just make you think less of me then you already do.  
  
First, I guess, is my uncle. I know you think I have a perfect life, but I truly do not. My uncle beats me, and has since I was nine. He has raped me every year on my birthday since I turned twelve. Or rather, it started on that day. And my cousin isn't any better. He has raped me as well, but never when his parents are around. And Aunt Petunia, she isn't so bad. Vernon beats her too, and has raped her as well. Dudley just hits her.  
  
Seamus Finnegan, the , is, well, as bad as Dudley. He has raped me so many times I have lost count. He beats me too.  
  
Yes, it is painful to write this, but I am so tired. Tired of...everything. It used to be that just looking at you was enough to make me want to stay alive. But I have finally realized, even if you didn't hate me, you will now. And Ron would never accept it.  
  
And I am certain you have not read this far. Still, I must finish the letter. So, good-bye, Draco. Good-bye.  
  
Love you always, Harry James Potter~  
  
Draco stared at the letter, tears streaming down his cheeks. People were staring at him, wondering why the heartless boy was sobbing.  
  
"Harry..." he murmured. He stuffed the letter into his pocket and faced the owl still perched on his shoulder. "Where is he?" he asked her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was standing in the window of the Astronomy Tower. He took the knife out of his pockets, and slashed his wrists. Blood poured out of the wounds, but Harry didn't notice.  
  
The knife clattered to the floor.  
  
Harry glanced one last time at the door, then jumped. Just as Draco ran in.  
  
The End  
  
Sorry, but I really had to kill someone. Well, not really. But I have never really done any sad or angst-y pieces, so I wanted to try. Needless to say, Harry is, in fact, dead. Draco was too late to stop him, and Hermione and Ron didn't find him, because the map only responded to Hermione's voice, and by the time she tried it, Harry was gone. Technically, they should have gone after Draco, but Draco and Hermione/Ron got their respective letters at the same time. But Draco runs fast. ^_^  
  
So, anyway, review! Flames will be used to heat my hot chocolate. 


End file.
